Sake, Sex, Sasuke
by YourWettestDream
Summary: Kiba makes a dangerous deal with Naruto; one that may end way too bad (or way too good). He likes to blame all the naughtiness on the sake, oh, denial. AU. SasuNaru. Lemon.
1. Chapter One: Sex (Pleasure)

**A/N: Hello! Hahaha, I'm super excited to post this fic! And you know why? It's my first time in many aspects:**

**My first second fic (ha!); My first possibly two shot (whaddya think?); and yes, OH YES, MY FIRST LEMON! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**ALERTS: Ok, enough with maniac. Rated M for swearing (a lot), drinking and duh, graphic lemon.**

**Loveyall~**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS SHIT! AAAARGH, MASASHIII-**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sex**

**(Pleasure)**

It was in a day I was talking with Kiba when it all started. And fuck man, why did I do that. Although I can't say I dislike that day's consequences… Anyway, on with it.

We were just leaving the college's ground; I and Kiba were heading to his home to do some project for Politic Science when he saw Hinata at the distance. My ear still aches from the squeak he gave that day. Man, trust Kiba to be a girl sometimes.

"What the fuck was that for, Kiba? I swear I just got hearing impaired, you woman!"

"Oh, shut up, blondie! Can't you see her? She won't stop staring at us!"

"She who?"

"Well, Hinata, of course!" and he pointed to said girl.

I looked to the direction he'd indicated and there was Hinata, snow white skin blushed, blue-like long straight hair falling in cascades over her shoulders, and a shy pose. Only my friend was poorly mistaken, she wasn't staring at _us_, she was staring at _only me._

"Heh, you wish, dogbreath. She's not staring at _you_".

Kiba was troubled for a second, but quickly recovered "Huh? Of course she is! Don't try and take it all to yourself!"

"I'm not taking it all to myself, I'm just stating the truth! It's not like I'm even interested in her, anyway".

"You should be, then. I mean, look at her, man! So shy, so cute, look at the blush in her face, look at the size of her breas–"

"Spare me. I'm not interested in those girls, I told you. Just because they like me doesn't mean I have to like them back".

The brown haired boy laughed out loud at that. "Dude, you know what? You sound just like that bastard".

"What bastard is this you're...? You mean that Sasuke prick? Fuck you, Kiba, I have better things to thinks about than of that asshole".

By then, we were already past the University gate and were heading straight to the underground stop, since Kibas's car wasn't with him. And although there didn't seem to be anyone near earshot of us that moment, he lowered his voice to an amused whisper:

"You got better things to thinks about, huh? Do you have a secret girlfriend? Is this why you won't date any of the pretty girls in college that hit on you? Is this what you do when you head home early? Do you make love with her? Ow, is it a far distance romance? Are you in love? So, do you get off every ni–"

"What the hell, I say drop it Kiba, okay? I don't have a secret girlfriend, I'm not in love, and I most definitely don't have to tell you about my sex life".

"Pheew no need to get so worked up, blondie. Perhaps all you need _really_ is getting laid after all..."

"Yeah, and all you need is to overcome that envy of yours and get with Hinata once for all, dogbreath".

Kiba faltered for a second and his grin dropped, but only to be replaced by a more insistent kind of smirk. "I sure as hell will take her. But it doesn't annul your need to get laid. C'mon, stop dodging the subject so swiftly, I bet you've been without getting much for a long time already" he said as we started descending the stairs to the underground.

Deep within then, I knew Kiba only pushed the subject so much because he wasn't sure I wouldn't go for Hinata. He was confident, but it was clear she was interested in me, so he wanted to occupy me with someone else, to guarantee he was free to win her. So much for a friend to trust the other. Granted, that was the only reason why I uttered those... damn words. "Right, so I need to get laid. Happy now? Admitting it won't get me anyone right away. And don't tell me about those girls" I said before Kiba could interrupt me "I already said I don't like them".

There was a loud noise when the train arrived, followed by mine and my friend's entry in it. Had I not been so distracted with the train's arrival and with our steps into it, and had I not been slightly annoyed enough to avoid looking at Kiba, perhaps I would have glanced back and seen a pretty devious smile spreading, telling me this was shit. All complete bullshit. There'd probably be a tiny – turned huge – voice in my head bellowing _'get outta there, it's a trap!', _but I didn't look back, and now it is all too late for my sorry little ass's fate.

As soon as we entered and the door behind us closed, we took our sits and Kiba said _the lines_ I should've said 'No' to even before he started speaking. "So… Let's make a deal. I know it's more due to my insistence, but you admitted you've been lacking some sex yourself. Then, I'll give you this: for one, you leave me alone with Hinata. You don't get near whenever I'm with her, you don't interfere, unless it's to make her see me with better eyes. I'll just do the rest, and I'm sure she'll start liking me... eventually". My brown haired friend seemed so sincere, head lowered, bangs over his eyes shadowing his face. I couldn't help but to start agreeing with it already, that time. "And for this mere favour of yours, I'll get you someone". I blinked.

"Someone?"

"Yeah, someone".

"What do you mean by someone? It could be anyone! Do you even know what my type is?"

"Ow, drop it, blondie. You could screw anyone you wanted, as long as it walks in two legs, no matter if it's gotten blond, brunet or red hair".

I felt extremely insulted at this, but murmured defeated:

"It's only because I pick people by their heart, not their looks".

"Hahaha, yeah, I know, by _their heart. Their core is what matters most._ Don't worry, you'll like the person. I already have someone in mind".

"You do? Oh please, please, tell me!" and this was me, from swearing dominant macho turned into begging whining pouting child. And it was all along the trip. I kept asking who the person was in all different ways, but he wouldn't budge. Thinking about it now, it was a lot of self control to demand, even more for Kiba... I guess that's why I felt something was off even then. And at his house. And all the week long, when he would conveniently vanish all of a sudden to discuss something really important with Shikamaru.

And now? Now here I am, in a fine Japanese restaurant in the suburbs a couple squares from my house, waiting for said "date". And talking with my own braincells in reminiscence of the last days activities... I wonder how she is... is she blonde? Has she gotten light green eyes leading me straight to her soul? Oh, I can imagine her already. Tender full scarlet lips opening in a silent scream as I fu- No, no, no, not that way, this is the first date. I mean, is she even arriving...?

Well, perhaps she's a redhead. With blue eyes, freckles marring her nose and cheeks. Haha, I bet how adorable she must be. She probably has shiny rosy lips from her lip gloss. I can't help but to kiss them... and then she lifts her purse, takes the gloss out again and applies it over her now dry-after-kissed lips... what? Fuck no! I wouldn't want to date a plastic doll like that! I hope it's someone nice, authentic... but never mind how she is, she's late!

I guess I'll have to settle with brunette, then. Pallid skin, seductive eyes... dark, dark tresses framing her face. She licks her lips to make them more attractive, yeah, I like it that way better. Perhaps she's right there waiting, but won't come 'cause I'm with my back turned to the door! I'll go to the other side of the table. And as I sit down, my mind runs free and wild with thoughts of her again.

– Line Break –

The table for their date was marked. It was table 24¹, a small intimate round table at the far left corner of the restaurant. Ichiraku's Japanese restaurant was big, littered with tables of all sizes. Square and round, at ground level, all very oriental-like. It had a warm atmosphere, complemented by orange walls, yellow and red curtains, low-key lights and brown ceiling.

And, hadn't it been for Naruto's thick head, he would've seen something was wrong from the moment he was told of the table number. His dear, dear friend Kiba had been the responsible for his somewhat "blind date"; he had been the one to choose the table, the place, the person, and a funny looking waiter to assist him, with black spiky hair and sunglasses. But, as the blond was never known for being the brightest crayon in the box, he went right past the table's number and into wondering how she'd look like.

So, it was with much surprise that he raised the look of his unfocused eyes when something danced in his vision, and what he saw unsettled him. None other than a prick, _the_ prick was facing him at the other side of the table. Sasuke Uchiha, pale skin, dark duck-butt hair, charcoal eyes, death glare and all, right there. The package.

Ten seconds passed. And that's when he started reacting.

– Line Break –

"What the fuck –"

"I know no more than you do. Now, good evening, usuratonkachi".

"Good eve– Well, damn you! Get out of here right now! I'm waiting for someone!"

"I believe you. And believe me or not, I'm not any happier. But since we're here already, shall we?" Sasuke said, and called the waiter. When the... let's say, singular man arrived, the bastard ordered a sake bottle along with two cups, and then told him off again. I must've looked pretty stupid then, but I guess I was just flabbergasted. He raised a brow in annoyance and asked drily and nonchalantly:

"What?"

"I can't believe you're really doing this".

"I told you. Although your company is as uncomfortable as one may be..." the waiter came back with the sake bottle, put both cups in front of us and filled them with liquid, then left. "Thank you, Shino. So, as I was saying, I will stay here even though I don't enjoy your presence. Simply because I enjoy wasting this reserve even less".

Indeed, when I turned around to search the restaurant with my eyes, it was crowded with people. Classy people. I looked down at my own outfit and felt slightly embarrassed at its simplicity. It only worsened when I looked up to check out Sasuke's black button-up t-shirt, which was a little opened at the top... showing pale skin... I flushed.

"There's something wrong with this drink".

Sasuke downed his first cup and filled our second round, licking his lips with the remnants of sake left there:

"Yeah? And what would it be?"

"I would've never checked you out if it wasn't the case you've put something in this drink".

The bastard smirked and chuckled, giving yet another gulp of the beverage.

"Well, what can I say? I have no control of where your fuzzy mind leads your eyes to".

"Cut it out, you prick. You know the waiter. You put something in this drink!"

"So you're suggesting I put something in this sake, and that it's affecting you, but it doesn't affect me?"

I hadn't thought it that way.

"You are immune to it!"

"Hn, it's just alcohol, dobe".

"Fuck me if it's just alcohol! I'll stop drinking then" I said and crossed my arms, pouting. I could feel the blush creeping up my face, and the third cup of sake's effects starting to take place. Damn dizziness.

"It _is_ just alcohol" Sasuke said and raised his hand ordering another bottle. "Just admit it you can't hold you liquor. Are you gonna back up or man up already?"

By that time the man named Simbad arrived again and switched bottles. The Uchiha poured yet _another_ cup, and sipped his, eyes challenging. For a moment, I swear I saw charcoal turn scarlet, and those orbs brought me in, hypnotizing. I downed my cup of sake and hit it back on the table even before I could take real notice of what I was doing.

"Fuck, I'm drunk".

"I knew it".

"I'm getting sick... I gotta eat something".

"What? Just to throw up on me later?"

"Who said I'll throw up on you later? Are you implying I'll be here for anytime longer than what I already am?"

Sasuke paused and glared at me in the eye for some good twenty-three seconds. I counted it.

"What?"

"You're still here".

"Of course I'm still here! What did you expect, that I vanished from your sight within twenty-three seconds?"

"Twenty five".

"You counted it?!"

"So did you".

"Whatever, then!"

"Anyway, it was really twenty-three seconds after all".

"What's wrong with you?" I had my arms jerking around me by that time "Making a fuss about a two-second difference?"

"I guess I really wish you were gone, but considering all the yelling, you're right, two seconds don't make much of a difference".

Stone cold as ever. That bastard.

"Fine then, you know what? I'm leaving!" I put my hand in my pocket and pullet out a twenty dollar bill "Keep the change! Bastard!" I spewed at him, dropping the bill over the round table.

Funny things seemed to follow this. For one, I got up and saw the floor at a height much bigger than my mere five feet four tall. Secondly, the bastard stopped dead in his tracks, with another cup midway to his mouth (agape mouth) and eyes the size of two footballs – I still can't get why he looked like that. But then, when thirdly came, and I completely lost balance (right, and _over the table_, I must say), it started making sense. A thump, a crash, and a 'poof' and a 'woof' in unison orchestrated my theatrical fall. I bet I could've heard claps at the ending, but instead, all that reached my ears was:

"Gevo of fee, ufuravonvachi!"

The Shanx man, the waiter, came to my rescue and lifted me when I couldn't do it myself. There seemed to be too many eyes in this place.

"Thank you" I said, and prepared to leave. Just then, before I gave even my first step properly, Sasuke had taken a vice like grip to my ankle, and nearly made me encore the whole theatrical fall all over again.

I couldn't see his face as it was turned down, but after I gently told him to "Let go of me, you ass!" and he raised it, I could see he was livid. Believe me or not, but angry Sasuke sprawled on the ground still was more threatening than drunk me, on my feet, with his hold on my right ankle. I gulped.

He used my ankle as leverage to get up, and this time I did fall. He sat and looked me in the eye – there _was_ red in it, I'm serious! – and uttered coldly "You're gonna pay for this, you drunk dobe. We will leave this place right now..." he said looking to the lingering stares around us "...and I'll drag you with me. And don't you dare complain, even if for a second. You deserved this". A chill, down my spine.

Only to pity you, dear reader, I did not catch much of what followed next. Just a few flashes: the clean floor, Sasuke's money, Shiro saying polite goodbyes to our joined hands, the sidewalk outside, the cold wind, the first square, the second square, the gate to my building, tricky stirs, strong arms, the key to my house, my door, my messy living room, corridor, door, bed and Sasuke.

...

Wait, did I just put Sasuke and bed in the same phrase?

Fuck.

Yeah, I did. But then he was no longer with me. He was up, and I felt cold, though heated. Sasuke wounded up restlessly through the room in search for something. My confused mind wasn't able to quite grasp what my deadly enemy, since I've first met him, could be searching for in my room. Nevertheless, even the most groggy neurons in my head had to register it could be no good. It was Sasuke after all.

That being added up to the fact that all I wanted was to sleep made enough of a reason for me to kick him out, if at least I was able to stand by my feet. I decided kicking him verbally might do it then – more like I hoped – since he got so infuriated by the mere sound of my voice. Haha, easy. I looked down from the white ceiling in time to watch a marble sculpted six pack being displayed from under the shirt Sasuke discarded on the floor... _come again? Why the fuck did he do that? Is he mental? Is he, damn_- So, before I could form words to swear at him, and after my mind stopped panicking, he stopped wandering and faced me with uncertain eyes from the end of the bed. Face ridiculously serious... he put his right knee on the bed.

Even though it was a simple gesture, it paralyzed my ramblings because it looked weird. As if intended to climbon the bed. In fact, it looked fun. I could feel the laughter bubbling in my stomach when I felt the mattress dip beside my feet, and the laughter stopped even before it reached my throat. Now it _felt_ weird. As if Sasuke was too near for comfort. Still, relief washed me as I realized he must have been feeling tired out of his mind with bringing me all the way 'til here, and in endless need for rest as well, but feeling out of place. Okay, I felt compassion for our ruined date, and for him being tired, but it was short-lived. After all, _he must be moving soon, regretting and going back home_, I thought. Right. I insistently ignored the little voice in the back of my head, you know, _that goddamn quiet conscience thing?_ It wondered, all too hypothetically, "But why would he climb on the bed only to get down of it the following instant...?"

I sighed, feeling resolute that it was nothing to worry about. I might've even smiled, and I think it was even more of a mistake than sighing and looking relaxed was. Of course, I only noticed this when I glanced up at Sasuke's eyes. I choked silently on my breath as I fluidly inhaled my sight. I trembled. I chilled. I burned. Sasuke's eyes shocked, freezed setting fire. The raven paralyzed me for the third time that night, with his abrasive eyes. I, in all my inebriate sanity, couldn't think of any other ways Sasuke would be able to still surprise me, then. Of course I couldn't be more wrong.

So, for the fourth time, the Uchiha astonished me. And so expertly, in a way he made me surprise myself in return. Because in no way, even in my drunkest days, I'd believe I would kiss another man. From sleep to fuel, alcohol coordinated the route of the blood running in my veins. Heating. It indicated the trail of my hands caressing his bare back, the shock of our tongues, the roughness of our breaths, and I gave in.

– Line Break –

They kissed fervently. One might have seen steam if they entered the room, and then left, thinking they'd walked into a sauna. Naruto gripped black hair with force, and clawed at Sasuke's lower back as the raven spread the tanned legs apart. They separated, if only for a moment, and as soon as Naruto's shirt was gone, they resumed to snogging. Sasuke rubbed their hips together, crashing down between Naruto's opened legs, and they both moaned as their groins got acquainted. The blond jerked up in response, and Sasuke retaliated, creating a rhythm where they pushed against each other in a mad friction that made them feel like melting.

Soon Naruto's legs were crossed behind the Uchiha's back. Then panting. Then tightness. Sasuke let go of his swollen lips and attacked the blond's neck, letting the other breathe in deep huffs and whimper to entertain the ears of the raven. The pale man stared smugly at the mark before descending again over the tanned skin, travelling down with kisses until reaching a nipple. Naruto's eyes shot open as he was invaded by feeling. It was great, and altogether it was so bare. He felt like opening to the one person he didn't see eye to eye, the one person he always said he loathed. He asked himself where all this pent up desire had come from. But he couldn't find an answer. He shouldn't be enjoying this so much, he should be complaining, and fleeing, and...!

Moaning, and gnawing at Sasuke and saying his name repeatedly.

_"Fuck, Sasuke… aah" _Naruto mumbled breathlessly. The blond squirmed under the raven, and his disquietude only increased when a hand wandered its way nether, and nether... goosebumps arose on the skin where Sasuke teased his fingers near his groin under the remaining clothes, and the blond drew out a complaint of impatience. The Uchiha smirked at this, but only for a second before Naruto rolled them, ending up on top and crouched over Sasuke's hips. He sat up straight and looked directly at the other's intense dark, dark gaze. Putting both hands over a pale chest, he dived for his mouth and bit his lip sensually without breaking eye contact. He dragged his palms down a defined abdomen 'til he sneaked his hands under the waistband of Sasuke's pants and opened the button with a teasing face.

Eyes still opened, the Uchiha glared at Naruto's eyes warningly seeing only mischief and inebriation in them. The blond bit lightly along Sasuke's jawline while he resumed in opening the zipper and putting a hand over the other's erection, making him shiver. All the time they didn't avert their looks from each other, Sasuke being the captive of Naruto's hypnotizing oceans. When he dimmed himself satisfied with the power he exerted on the other, he traced the same path the raven had in his own body until he reached the navel where he stopped and pulled at Sasuke's pants and underwear all at once, discarding them on the floor.

The cool air hitting a pale cock made the man shiver once more, elating another smug smirk from Naruto. He proceeded to grab the other's erection in its base, and the raven jolted slightly at the heat it provided. "Sensitive, aren't we?" Naruto mocked, receiving an irritated look in return. He then dipped and let his tongue travel all the way up to the tip and engulfed the mast, sucking it unabashedly.

_"Ff-… Damn, that mouth of yours"_ he muttered heatedly. Naruto's moves became even more bold when he engulfed the member all at once, extracting something that resembled a cry, but much controlled for the blond's liking. That being, he throated it, sucking hard, and Sasuke made a half moan half scream of pleasure gripping both the blankets and blond hair in desperation. Naruto looked up to admire his masterpiece, the squirming puddle of what used to be a man, under his ministrations.

But, as said before, it was too late for _Naruto's_ sorry ass, not _Sasuke's_. That being, the blond stopped for a moment, both for breath and for bothering the Uchiha, and that's when he lost his command. The raven's mind, before completely filled with only haze and heat, saw a bit of sense coming from the middle of the mist. If only for a moment, he realized in the position he was, he has doomed to bottom. But Sasuke never bottomed. No, _Uchihas_ never bottomed.

Naruto was startled when Sasuke pulled him up by his shoulders and laid him aggressively on his back, looming over him the next second. He lowered himself to the blond's ear and whispered intimately and breathlessly "You think you're gonna do it your way? Lay and learn, twinkie". He removed Naruto's shoes and pants in blur of motion and before the blond could react he was positioned over himself again.

He released a loud surprised moan at Sasuke's mouth which enveloped him all of a sudden, merely listening to the rustle of the raven's movements in search for something he'd left somewhere at arms' reach. Then, just as he thought – and perhaps he didn't even _think_ so far – of how amazing that building white dizziness felt, some sense was forced into him; quite literally, by the push of two sloppy fingers into his hole.

Naruto shot his eyes open with a pained yelp, and looked down at Sasuke inquisitively. He was greeted with a both exciting and stressing look of shamefulness in those charcoal orbs, the gaze never faltering as the raven bobbed his head up and down the blond's length and greased his ass at the same time. His eyes turned half lidded, mesmerized by the vision of the other, as the former pain slightly turned into bearable. He realized, after a few seconds that felt like hours, how intimate this felt. How indeed intimate it was. How he was starting to feel pleasure in Sasuke's abuse–

Stars.

"Aaaaaah, _fuck_, yeah!" Naruto growled rather uncontrolled by the unexpected wave of delight caused by the raven's fingers hitting his prostate once. His reaction earned him a chuckle that only excited him even more. "Damn you, prick, do it again!" he said between pants.

As if only waiting for said order, Sasuke sucked the member one last time from its base to the tip and released it, getting on his knees. Naruto made and indignant face, but even before he could form words to match the dissatisfaction on his face, he was once again turned around, belly down on the bed, and his hips not so gently raised until he was propped on his knees, face on the pillow.

The blond felt Sasuke's erection graze between his ass cheeks and over his lower back as the other leaned forward and whispered hotly in his ear: "Your wish is my wish, and it's done already". With what, one hand previously placed beside Naruto's head vanished and their hips parted briefly. When they came back clashing, it wasn't without a loud cry from the bottom, and a deep groan from the raven. Naruto's hands fisted the sheets as he started blinking viciously, and panting, and shivering, and impossibly trying to adjust to Sasuke's size. He moved his ass uncomfortably in a motion that was – oh, so unfortunately – misinterpreted. The Uchiha drew in a ragged breath as he pulled back and slammed in once, then twice, thrice, four-ah, fi… Aaah, many times.

It was rough, and Naruto would never get used to so much harshness. Though together with pain, came pleasure, and it increased with every thrust, every other sound of flesh against his own, every huff of air in his ear, every increasing degree, every rolling bead of sweat, every own moan, foreign moan, murmur, shock, filling, hot chill. He could hear Sasuke panting above him, the pale hands grasping his ass firmly in place in a way it would definitely bruise later. But ah, only Naruto knew how good those bruises would feel. Or perhaps that's what his alcohol thought of it.

The blond twisted the blankets beside his head, going mad with the rhythm Sasuke implanted. He moaned so, so much heatedly, ever increasingly in need and volume. Gradually, sweat accumulated between them, making the ride even more sloppy and intoxicating. After some time the raven started growing impatient and pounded even more onto the blond's prostate, erupting the room with louder moans from the both of them. As Sasuke started moving in an arrhythmic pace, he leaned over Naruto's back with both arms beside the blond's body, releasing hot puffs of air in his ears.

He knew he was getting there, all with that insane temperature and warm feeling of fluttery in his stomach. Just when he was starting to feel an itch, Sasuke grasped his length with his right hand and started pumping, and it seemed like it was all too much. The friction with Sasuke's body on his back, the pounding onto his prostate, the abusing of his hole, the puffs in his ear, the constricting of his penis... the raven rolled his eyes when he got quite close to his own completion and whispered Naruto's name in his ear.

He came completely in silence, shocked, pleasured, lost, blank, beyond speech. Beyond what words could express, or even a throated scream, when he snapped his eyes open and convulsed all over, making the other come in unison. The blond could feel himself being filled with seed while he contracted around the other male, still riding out his orgasm. Once the climax was gone, he shivered, and felt himself go limp on the bed.

The last things he registered were some rustle of sheets, somebody getting him into a comfortable position, warmth, black. And the remnants of sake in his blood knocked him out into sleep.

* * *

¹ – The number 24 in Brazil is a reference to 'deer' in a traditional gambling game, so it is connected with the idea of homosexuality.

* * *

**A/N: I'm ****_seriously_**** considering a second chapter to be complementary for this one. What do you guys think?**

**NOW, it's edited. But it's still unbeta'd. Always, always unbeta'd, sniff.**

**So, how did you like it? See you next time~**

**PUBLISHED: 07/16/13**


	2. Chapter Two: Sasuke (Pain)

**A/N: Yaaaaaay, it's finally out! I'm not really used to writing under pressure, you know, being under a deadline of one week and all that. YEAH, IT WAS TOO LITTLE TIME FOR ME. BUT I DID IT, HEH!**

**Oooooh, and about the feedback, OMG, in no way would I imagine I'd have so many reviews! It's my second fic and I'm sooo excited, thank you all, thank you, thank you, thank you :')**

**Oh, and this chapter is a page shorter than the last one, and it's lemonless, but I plan on writing a third chapter, making it a three-shot (does that even exist? Lol). Would you guys like it? I already have some ideas (LEMON) HAHAHA u.u**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. That's it. Perhaps one day I'll be able to blackmail Kishi-chan into something, but... Sadly, not yet T.T**

**ALERTS: YAOI, HOHO, and a little bit of swearing. And angst nearing the end...**

**P.S: Now I've got a beta! Lily, thank you! HAHAHA xD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sasuke**

**(Pain)**

Pain. That's the main information my brain deciphered the moment I woke up. Lazily, I opened my eyes to let the lights of a new day come in; only to be greeted with a piercing headache and a massive hangover. I looked around, my eyes only half awake, as if checking out the room for the first time. It was just as I remembered: the orange wall across from my single bed, as well as a small wood-coloured wardrobe; a window to my left and to my right the dresser and the door. I looked obliquely to the wall behind me, and it was still covered in posters and photos, all in place. Still the orange paint was barely visible through tiny gaps between neighbour posters. The ceiling was okay. The floor still scattered with my clothes and various other objects. Normal. Pretty ordinary.

_So why the fuck did it seem so out of place?_

I didn't really know. First I was awake I could as well have been still sleeping. Saying my perceptions were poor was an understatement, they were oneiric. It all happened in a blur, just like in a dream. I even remember dreaming – no, having a _nightmare_ – with Sasuke. And _what_ a nightmare. Of all the people I could've dreamed of doing that thing with, it was with a male, and it was with _him_. And of all the ways I could've experienced of slaughtering that prick's damned existence, it was… through pleasure and exhaustion.

I shivered from head to toe at the thought. It repulsed me. But it wasn't the _act_ itself that repulsed me, it was the lack of the feeling of utter disgust that grossed me to no end. At least, I rambled internally, it all wasn't but a dream: and I'd make sure it would be a memory only I would suffer upon… or rather leisure upon.

A deep growl from my stomach was enough to throw all my thoughts of Sasuke out the window, and as I realised why my belly had suddenly come to life, I freezed. It was becoming an annoyingly repetitive reaction to stimulus since yesterday. Or better yet, since the dream. The unnerving dream. But ok, back to the track. What made me realise my growling hunger was the unexpected smell of food coming from the kitchen. _Meaning_, there was somebody in the apartment, with me.

Perhaps it was Sakura? Sunday morning and she decided to come to my home and talk me out of that nonsense Kiba was getting me into dating. Too late. But it was quite like her. The same would serve for Ino. Shikamaru would be too lazy to even get out of bed, or perhaps he would have been dragged around by Temari, so in no way he'd be in my house making breakfast for me. Kiba would. In fact, it was quite likely that it would be him in my kitchen. Kiba, feeling compassion for my ruined date and helping me with my hangover. Although… I frowned in confusion.

Things were getting mixed up again. For a second, I couldn't quite place the real and the dreamed events apart, and my heart skipped a beat. Indeed, yesterday _was_ the day I was supposed to have a blind date organised by Kiba. And I had a hangover, so something had definitely happened. Maybe, just maybe, (and I hoped more than believed this) my date was such a fiasco that all my memories of it were drowned by sake. And then I had come home and had had the weirdest dreams about Sasuke.

Just… _just what the fuck._

In the end I decided to clean it all up, and got up from bed to head for the kitchen.

(…)

WHAT THE–

AAAAAAAARGH.

Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiin.

As I unsuccessfully attempted to get up and sat down onto my sorry, _sorry_ ass, I realised a few horrifying things, all happening at once.

First, my ass. It was ridiculously sore and I could barely stand sitting on my comfy bed, with my arms propped behind, sustaining me. Which led to…

Second. It was sore for a reason. And now, not even my blond hair could help it that I put everything together and found the reason. A thought that cleared the path for…

Third, and last. The cause of my soreness, standing in the kitchen completely immobile after the yell I released when I sat down. I had my eyes wide, and trembled from shock. For a moment, it was all eerily quiet, all the sounds reaching my ears being the melody of silence. Then, all of a sudden, the bubble cracked when the shuffling resumed in the kitchen, then the tickling of glasses, then footsteps approaching. I turned to the door and waited a few long, endless seconds, completely paralyzed. The seconds ended too fast. I stared at the light yellow-coloured door, unwavering. The knob clicked. And the door opened.

– Line Break –

A droplet of water fell over my right eye and I blinked profusely in order to get rid of it. I sighed in frustration as I once again fastened my side bag over my shoulder. Not only was it Monday, I had also woken up late (due to being knocked out by painkillers) with the alarm's bellowing tune, taken a hurry of a shower, worn wrinkled clothes and left home with the same bother on my back that had been lasting since Sunday morning.

In all honesty, I'd rather not remember about those past events. Nevertheless, with every step, every bow, every time I crouched, sat or got up, I was painstakingly reminded of it. Or better yet, painfully reminded of it. So as I covered the path until college, - yes, I avoided the underground, better walking that sitting – images of a shameful night where I was so damn shameless crossed my mind repeatedly, making me blush. People were already looking at me from the corner of their eyes, regarding my strange behaviour.

Indeed, in no time more than just my face felt warm, and my body started turning hot entirely as I remembered of sloppy kisses, hickeys over my neck, trails of warm hands down my body, in my pants, the feeling of a wet tongue, huffs of breath, panting, thrus–

_Oh my God!_

_That again! Again!_

_(And I liked it!)_

I shivered, but kept walking trying harder (I mean it, with all my will) to ignore the thoughts and the distracting tightness in my pants as I saw Kiba not so far from where I was standing. He wasn't seeing me, entering the college grounds chatting animatedly with Hinata. It was visible that he was in love with her, the light blush evident on his tanned face. I was both happy for him and angry at what he'd done. Of course that, with my constant walking and sweating hot body, my anger won, and I advanced on him. Treaty be damned, he betrayed both my trust and my anus.

I swallowed the pain and marched straight to the bastard, fuming. When he sensed my stomping towards him, he turned around, beaming, and I had all the pleasure in watching the joy sip from his face, giving way to fear and caution at the sight of my (I suppose) irate face. Haha.

"HEY there, Naru… eh… are you oka–"

He glanced down at my balled fists and back up just in time for me to land a punch on the left side of his face. Kiba resurfaced with a hand covering his cheek, unbelieving and startled, dodging down when I tried to hit him again with my left fist this time. I growled and grabbed his shirt by its collar, lifting him close to my face and pushing him against the nearest wall (which happened to be the college's outer wall), gazing intently at my friend's now fearful brown eyes. I kept growling, and all the time Hinata stood in the same place, paralyzed, watching the events unfold before her.

"I don't think you cherish your life all that much, Kiba" I said threateningly in a low, deep voice.

"Calm down, Naruto, what are you–"

"Don't ask me to calm down, you bastard! What were you thinking when you did that to me? You damn asshole!"

"What are you talking about–"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, idiot!"

"Naruto" Hinata whispered in a tiny voice. She'd walked all the way to my side and was staring at me warily. Putting a careful hand on my right shoulder, she looked up at my face "What are you doin–"

"HEH!" I said, interrupting her. All the while, I'd seen Kiba's face grow with jealously at Hinata's gesture. "Do you want me to tell your little _girlfriend_ of what you're capable of doing to your _friends_?" the girl retracted her hand as if she'd been shocked and put it over her mouth, looking surprised and blushing furiously as she looked between the both of us.

"Naruto, you didn't have to–"

"I didn't have to what? YOU, yes, YOU didn't have to do that! What were you thinking about? _I'm fucking straight!_"

"_What?_"

"TELL ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE–"

"It's Shikamaru's fault!" he said, pointing at something behind me. I made a wrathful grimace at him, looking intimidating, then pushed him against the wall once more and turned around, looking at what Kiba'd pointed. It was Shikamaru, or rather a not-so-lazy-statue of him stopped at about a 20 feet distance. He had an expectant look, as if wondering why his name would come out of a discussion together with the value of guilt. I glanced back at Kiba with a dubious expression, and he shrunk even more, then I started ahead towards Temari and her boyfriend.

"Hey, Naruto" Shikamaru said while his girlfriend juts kept staring at her well polished black nails.

"Hello. I'll go straight to the point. What do you know about that asshole's fault concerning my date last Saturday night?" I said, pointing back at Kiba with my thumb. He raised a lazy eyebrow at this, and while Temari snatched her phone from her purse and started entertaining herself with it, he answered: "Well, I guess I'm as involved in this as he is. I mean, we're both responsible for choosing the place, the day and all that, but it's all". After hearing that, I paused for a second. This was Shikamaru. Kiba, okay, he was a mess, but Shika wouldn't lie, he was way smarter than starting the week with a purple eye. So if he said they were innocent it was probably true. Either that or he had a great story for his alibi. I looked down at Temari's furious typing, then again up at my friend.

"So none of you chose the person I would have the date with".

"Nope".

"But that day we made our treaty Kiba said he had someone in mind!"

"Yeah" the raven sighed "but we figured the person he had in mind was too troublesome to deal with, so we decided to let them choose instead" Shika rolled his eyes.

"Who were you thinking about? Who chose my date in the end?"

"For the first question that's... Sakura".

My eyes glimmered with both a feeling of passion and loss. I had had a crush on her since secondary school. Reality hadn't changed much since then. _Why couldn't I have had a decent date with her instead of with that bastard? Aaaaargh! My ass!_

"Why didn't you choose her, again?"

"She'd be such a bother for us to deal with, I'm sorry, she really didn't want to. It was hard even for Kiba" he said and gestured with his head towards my left. Being that I had calmed down, both he and Hinata had approached me and were now at both my sides, listening to the conversation. I frowned at Kiba with regret, the same as I felt sorrow weight down on my chest for Sakura, again, rejecting me so much "Sorry man".

"It's okay, dude. It's not like it's gonna heal tomorrow, though..."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, okay? I'm gonna make up for it later" I said, patting his back. But then I turned "Who chose him, then?"

"_Him_?" Kiba and Shika asked in unison, the two of them plus Hinata looking utterly puzzled at the revelation. I sighed. "Yes, I had a date with... Sasuke Uchiha". For a moment they were all paralyzed, and an uncomfortable silence settled in as I rubbed my hands in a rather shy manner. But then Temari erupted in loud laughter, and as the rest of them followed her example, I grimaced irritated.

"What's the fun in my disgrace?"

"Man, oh man, ahaha, I pity you, I totally understand why you punched me in the face right now" Kiba jeered clutching his belly in laughter. Shikamaru wasn't any better, by the way, absolutely out of his usual composure. "Really, what some friends you are! Who did this?! Who chose I was to have a date with him?" I inquired. The lazy boy slowly recovered at hearing my complaint, as did everyone else. Then he answered.

"I said it already. It was them".

"Who?"

"The girls" Temari smirked, looking straight at me.

"_Who?_"

"Me and Sakura", she answered grinning.

.

.

.

"_Why did you do this to me_?!" I said rather (just a little) hysterically.

"Man, that was sooo gay" Dogbreath sang and I hit the side of his head.

"Ow!"

"I SHIP YOU AND SASUKE TOGETHER!" she blurted unexpectedly. And fucking damn too loud for my ears. And everyone else's in a fifty feet reach as well.

Hinata giggled, Shikamaru looked pained and disappointed, Kiba was embarrassed, Temari beamed and I stared, speechless. As did all the others around us.

"So..." I started awkwardly, then in a rushed whisper "_...Where did you take that from? We're nothing alike!_"

"You were made for each other!"

"WE WERE NOT– Aargh, _you're luck you're a girl and Shika's girlfriend, 'cause that's the only thing stopping me from punching you right now!_"

"Bite me if you want" she said in a normal voice "I know I did the right thing" Temari rolled her eyes and regained the bored and broody composure. I couldn't help but ask myself if Sakura also thought the same thing about me and Sasuke. Perhaps she'd always had the wrong idea and that's why she wouldn't date me? By the way, what was wrong with those girls? Damn!

"Ehm, Temari..."

"Yes?"

"Does Sakura ship us as well?" I asked scratching my head sheepishly. She completely lost interest and turned once again to her cell phone, as the subject changed back to Sakura. "No, she just doesn't see you that way, and preferred letting you date Sasuke who she's always been interested in rather than going out with you herself".

Ow. Way to break the news.

"But… didn't she think anything would happen between us? As in, it could?"

"Of course not, you idiot, you think Sasuke would–"

"Wait, did something happen?" she was yet again alerted, eyes wide, interest peaked. "Temari, love, wouldn't it be better if you just dropped it?" "Shuuuush, I wanna hear! What did you guys do?!" I felt the strongest flush ever come to my face, and remembered the whole deal with images and a boner I had had earlier, which now was completely vanished (Thank you, Lord!).

"Heh, it was really nothing, you see…" I scratched my head again.

"Oh my God, you two REALLY had something going on!" she was rapturous.

"Look, I REALLY don't wanna talk about this".

"Oh, no! Please, you have all the fun in private and now you won't give me not even half the lemon description?!" she pouted. "Temari, I strongly believe you should stop it!" Hinata attempted in my favour. "Of course I won't tell you!"

"So you DID do something!" I shifted uncomfortably "Whether I did something or not, it's none of your business, and I won't be telling a thing about it". In an instant the atmosphere changed, and I cringed (and so did the others) at recognizing it was Temari's usual-irate-imposing-aura. She could be a very persuasive girl in those times. Or perhaps it was her fists. I was never used to her fangirling anyway.

She uttered, or declared. Ordered… prophesied the future. "You will come with me to a secluded, empty classroom. You will calmly sit down, and so will I. I will ask you intimate questions about your night with Sasuke, and you'll answer them. You'll answer them in details. Was I clear?" she finished and a chill ran down the back of everyone in the group. Ew.

Now, whether it was for her mischance or my luck, I wouldn't know. But her aura and its power retreated immediately as a grave voice sounded behind me. And I freezed.

"He's not interested in giving details about the night we spent together. It was a good fuck, though. Right now, he's coming with _me_ to an empty classroom, and however one of you may find it, it'd be of best interest if none of you decided to meddle into whatever business we'll be doing. Understood?"

And these where the last words I heard before tomato-me being dragged towards my death, leaving behind four gaping mouths and a promise for pain in my path.

– Line Break –

"So you're awake"

"No shit"

"Hn. Are you okay?"

"No, you bastard! I'm so not okay!" Naruto exploded, since it was obvious for him the other was asking this in pure mockery; Sasuke had never cared about his well being before, so why now? The raven raised a dark eyebrow and went until the bed where the blond was sitting with his legs down the side of it "It figured you would be a little less of a bother after what we did yesterday" he declared, looking at me straight in the eye. I blushed profusely and looked down, balling my fists angry with regret.

"So we really did it? It wasn't just a bad dream?" the blond asked in a rasped voice, looking up. If the Uchiha felt any insulted, he didn't show it. Instead, he answered quite smugly "Most definitely yes, we did it. And about the part of it being a 'bad dream', I just hadn't yet realised I was_ that_ big". While the blond digested what Sasuke'd said turning red and widening his eyes, the other barely chuckled and handed him a glass of water along with a couple of pills. "Take it. It'll help with the pain". As he took the painkillers, the raven left again, and it was mostly silence once more.

Naruto turned – with quite the effort – and left the glass atop his dresser right beside the bed. Turning once more (this time stopping dead in his tracks and shivering as what felt like a world of pain shot up his spine), he sat facing the window with his back to the door. The only few sounds that could be heard were those of birds singing and that of a tree outside being shaken by spring's wind and poking lightly at the glass. As the blond gazed into nothing, he let his mind wander into rational thoughts again.

Recapping, Naruto had made a deal with Kiba. He'd helped Kiba and Hinata in getting to know each other and left the path free for their interaction. Quite selflessly in it. And in turn, he'd been granted a paid date. In a pre-chosen restaurant, at a pre-determined day, in a particular table. Served by a special waiter. And uniquely and royally screwed on bed later.

The blond blushed once more, in a mix between embarrassment and anger. What did Kiba think of him, that he was a fag¹? For fuck's sake, in all his life Naruto'd always dated women! And an endless number of them, by the way. Never once in his life had he even barely glanced sideways at a man with those kind of intentions, in fact, he was probably the biggest example of straight manliness in the whole college. In the whole city. In the whole country. Saying 'in the whole world' would have been a little too much, but he figured that being the utmost straightness symbol of the country would do. _Dattebayo_!

Nevertheless, he kept on rambling, perhaps that's exactly what his brown haired friend had taken a good time to think upon. Naruto'd always dated so many girls, but was never to stick with one for too long. Maybe, Kiba thought he didn't like the girls, that he didn't find in them what he really craved for, that he didn't get emotionally attached to them for lack of something else. So he invested in men. A man for his freedom, for his happiness. It was well intentioned, and he should have felt warm and grateful at the thought.

But true is, he didn't.

I mean, c'mon, couldn't he have at least asked about it earlier? Couldn't he have consulted Naruto about whether or not he'd enjoy having a cock shoved up his ass? If he'd like to feel so subjugated, so vulnerable under another man's command? Whether he's like handing himself in bare on a silver plate and giving in to only feelings and sensations, letting shame fade away as he squirmed relentlessly in bed? And shouldn't he have questioned about choosing Sasuke, of all people? Naruto didn't believe he'd give a positive answer to Kiba asking him about his visual enjoyment of the prick's body, had he done it in the past. He wouldn't drool over the toned legs, the packed abdomen, the pale silky skin, the rough hands, the stylish hair, the suffocating hold of his arms, the power of seduction behind those charcoal eyes.

And now it pained him that if asked again, he'd scream the loudest 'yes' the world had ever heard.

Quite literally, it pained him.

And by extension, it annoyed him and got him livid for at least two reasons. One, it hurt his pride. He didn't want do believe, he didn't want to doubt himself, he didn't want to be wrong, he didn't want to succumb. Of course he didn't have even half the haughtiness Sasuke did, but still. He'd always been certain of his choices, he'd always stuck with his resolutions until the very end. And now, all of a sudden, he'd found his own appreciation of the male curves (or lack thereof), getting far more infatuated with plain chests than round boobs. What a tough realization for a 23-year-old male.

The second reason was a bit more difficult to put, and he didn't want to name it. But if he were a hundred percent honest with himself, he'd name it the pale individual who'd left the room not a few moments ago. As Naruto watched a particularly stubborn branch hit the window of his room, he felt the constant poking of worry in his guts, of how with only one encounter he'd gotten so aware of his newfound tastes. It also concerned him that it was Sasuke who'd awakened his senses, and he mourned over the fact that whatever his wishes were now, they were unobtainable. It _was_ Sasuke he was dealing with, and he couldn't forget it even for a second.

_Outside_, the branch kept on poking the window of his room, and _inside_ Naruto felt the pressure of thoughts about to explode his head at any moment. As the blond, still immersed in reflections, struggled to get up (and discovered with relief that part of the pain had faded away), he never noticed another person entering the room with feather-like steps. So, when he was just mostly on his feet, the figure teleported beside him, as if on cue of his former thoughts.

Naruto jerked up with a start, jolting his back straight at Sasuke's swift appearance. The move was _too_ fast for his dormant back, and he yelped at the pain that shot up his spine, falling limp to the left. Only he didn't reach the floor. Before he knew it, all the blond could feel were strong arms around his back and waist - preventing him from falling - and when he looked up, concerned eyes as dark as dark could be, stared down at him.

Just in time for him to feel stupid, foolish and cliche, the one enveloping him said in a much sweeter tone than before, and in a much softer voice than he'd ever heard coming from Sasuke. "Are you okay? Does it still ache?". Oh, it sounded endlessly better than alcohol. It tasted much more harmonic than music. Naruto realized he felt like heaven, a second before bringing up hell at uttering the stupidest words in the conversation yet. Well, duh.

"Of course it hurts, teme! But I'm fine now, let go of me, bastard! What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were gone!"

Sasuke didn't answer. To many, it would've looked like a contradictory act. But Naruto, even though he couldn't quite hide the blush as he walked to the window, was trying to keep hold on the situation. Trying to stop himself from going further. Trying to stop himself from giving in. Even though he couldn't help his heart from beating faster at what'd just transpired. Even though he couldn't help trembling.

But as he reached the window to open it and prevent the branch from still poking the glass, he realised something. The reflection of Sasuke vanished from right behind him as he opened the window, and the blond widened his eyes. The next second, there was a thump as the glass was once again closed by a pale hand, and the reflections of wide azure eyes staring at serious charcoal was visible on it.

Naruto turned around, only to find himself pressed against the wall. His hands were taken by colder ones, and pressed behind his back, holding the boy in place. Looking up, hesitancy met certainty and lips that demanded silently for his acceptance. The blond figured Sasuke was a master at hypnosis, since he never broke eye contact as they brought their faces together at a sickly slow pace. Always seductive. Always inviting. The raven's barely open lips bringing Naruto in. Their foreheads touched, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the contact.

Only a moment out of the charm of darker eyes.

Only a second to be rational.

Sense. Pant.

Sense. Sense. Pant. Pant.

Kick in!

The tanned boy shoved the raven away, balling his fists in frustration and panting. He knew he had a little time to get away, any more insistence from Sasuke and Naruto would give in, no responsibility over his acts. So flee he would. "Get out" he voiced. "Get out now, and don't come back". The Uchiha stared at him straight in the eyes, utterly serious, as if testing the force of his resistance. The blond felt like a sentenced man would, about to jump beyond the edge of a precipice. Every lingering second was another step he took forward, and Sasuke' eyes were the push shoving him ahead. So it was with the desperation of a man about to die that he screamed, pleading loudly for freedom.

"Get out of here! Get the fuck out of here, now! What did you think you were doing?! I never wanted to see you again, leave!"

"Naruto-" the blond marched to the door at the other side of the room and opened it wide.

"Leave". As the raven hesitated, he came forward and started conducting the man out himself, until the door to his apartment. In Sasuke's face, there was an unbelieving, surprised face as Naruto shut the door on his face. "And don't come back. We were never friends to start with", the blond whispered to himself.

It was silent for a while, and then steps echoed from the other side of the door, retreating. Naruto's heart insisted in repeating the rhythm of the feet hitting the tile outside, fast, increasing and suffocating. The blond fell to the floor, in a puddle of humanity. The boy stayed asleep and awake for far too long, or too little time. When he woke later on Sunday, he was dead.

* * *

¹ - I reckon 'fag' is quite the aggressive wording for 'gay', but it's Naruto's angry mind speaking. Not me =x

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of it? Please leave your opinion, it's great!**

**Btw, once I read these exacts same words from a writer (FANTASTIC writer) of a Hashimada Fic:**

**"...thank you for the super awesome reviews, they really help me write and bestow upon me the great gift of MOTIVATION! Because that's ultimately what keeps a story going. MOTIVATION! Nothing is healthier for a writer than MOTIVATION! Yes! MOTIVA- okay, I'll stop..."**

**Yes dudes. It's fucking true. So, for those of you who are possible reviewers... Review! It's what keeps us WRITING LIKE MANIACS! HA!**

**Guest reviewers, THANK YOU, to Palapa, Guest 1, kuronokitsune, ABIL and Guest 2!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, haha, see you, OH, dear, DEAR pieces of my heart~**

******PUBLISHED: 07/23/13**


	3. Chapter Three: Sake (Dreamland)

**A/N: I had so many things I wanted to say in this AN and now I just can't remember them. Phew. I think it's due to being rather late here. But there are some things I can't leave without saying.**

**For one, I'M SO SORRY. This is out THREE days later than it should have been! Gee, and I'm a starter! I guess it's because I didn't really plan the chapters before, so it went with the inspiration, and they weren't stored either, so it had to take at least a week to publish. And somehow a week is never enough, hehe. I hope a bigger chapter such as this one makes up for my delay c:**

**Secondly, a few answers about last chapter. No, Naruto didn't die, it was a metaphor for he 'was impossibly confused' to the point he felt numb, as if in dead. Yes, I love putting Temari in the fangirl part, I don't know why, but when I write she always pops up for the role. Lol. And Sakura's situation will be kinda explained down the story below. I hope :x**

**ALERT: This has gotten YAOI! Yeah, all that crap about boyxboy, C'MON YOU'RE ALREADY HERE, NO NEED TO ALERT, RIGHT?**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own NaruSasuNaru canoness *cries***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sake**

**(Dreamland)**

A few people looked their way as Sasuke dragged Naruto down the corridors of the building for Social Studies, some of them marvelling over the fact that the duo was sprinting by the halls _together_. The blond noticed with surprise that most of the folks in their way recognised at least one of them, as several pairs of eyes kept watching the boys in their path. Of course, Naruto was known for being a massive troublemaker, while Sasuke was known for his brilliancy. So even if the shorter boy was the one _being dragged_, the nasty flares were all directed towards him, as if _he_ was guilty for the Uchiha having to punish him around. It wasn't a supposition so far from the truth, though.

The raven turned into an endless number of corridors (many of which Naruto didn't even remember existed), until those where people were getting scarcer and scarcer. Once they entered a completely empty hall, Sasuke kept taking the blond forward by the hand, neither saying a word, complying with the silence. In the back of his mind, the tanned boy reckoned he should've been shouting in protest by now, but due to only his curiosity and astonishment, he didn't. He wanted to know what Sasuke's intentions were, since he had _no clue_ of them.

Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough.

Hem hem.

Past the hypocrisy, the Uchiha opened a bathroom door to their left and entered, dragging the other along. Once inside, they separated and Naruto missed the warmth as they stood opposite each other, glaring. Nevertheless, he stood his ground:

"_What the fuck was that for?_"

"I had to talk to you"

"Haha, yeah, and you've always been a very talkative person. Cut it out. Who said I wanted to talk to you, to begin with?"

The raven narrowed his eyes, and Naruto gulped. He took a step forward, balling his fists with what the blond assumed was anger, and when he thought he was about to be shouted at, all the anger receded giving way to…

Sadness.

Of all the expressions the blond had seen on that pale face, there was never sadness. There'd been smugness. Ire. Indifference. Mockery. There'd even been no expression at all, but never unhappiness. Sasuke never showed his emotions, least of all he showed when he was miserable. Naruto didn't wonder if the Uchiha was able of ever showing happiness.

So he was there, showing all his vulnerability. The blond felt disturbed by the bareness with which Sasuke displayed his feelings for him. Because it deemed him responsible for it; it enervated Naruto, it made him the keeper of such a precious information that it put him in a difficult position.

_ How could he deal with Sasuke's core careful enough not to break it?_

That's when the blond noticed how he and the raven were alike. Perhaps, in all the time they'd been apart they'd been afraid of facing someone who felt the same as they did. Someone who had the same pains. Who fought the same problems. Naruto saw, in Sasuke's miserable eyes, the same hurt in his heart, the lack of something, or someone, who was taken from him without choice. And now he wanted to fill the emptiness in his chest with something.

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine with the foreboding guess of what this _something_ might end up to be.

The raven sighed, and he watched, feeling a tug at his chest when Sasuke started talking in a confessing tone:

"I know you don't trust me. And by now, after what I've done, in all truth, you shouldn't. But I want you to at least listen to me. Yesterday morning, you kicked me out of your house…" he paused and the blond tensed, thinking his next move was to become aggressive. To his surprise, the Uchiha continued his monologue, a much uncommon condescending hue attached to his voice "but I won't let you do it again. I left that time, completely silent, 'cause I knew you were in shock, and I considered you were in your own house, so I left without uttering a word. I waited for you to come to college, and I brought you here. Right now, I won't let you kick me out of here, you have no right to. And I, whether it's my designation or not, won't let you leave me here alone, talking on my own". Naruto barely nodded in response, and Sasuke resumed in speaking:

"This morning I was watching you and your friends before you noticed me there and… about what Temari said of the date… it isn't a hundred percent true"

"…What? What's true, then?"

"Well, she didn't lie about herself and Sakura, for one. But Kiba isn't as innocent as he says".

"_What? That damned dog, I knew it, I'm gonna kill hi–"_

"When he first thought of a date for you, he went to Shikamaru suggesting me. He didn't agree, of course, so Kiba was led – against his will – into trying to convince Sakura of going out with you. But then she didn't agree and she wasn't the one to put me back in the story either".

Naruto, whose head was lowered since Sasuke'd started talking about Sakura's rejection on him, snapped his head up when the raven finished speaking.

"What?" it was becoming quite the repetitive question "so who the hell did it instead?"

The Uchiha blinked twice before replying "Kiba".

Only for this once did the blond not repeat the same question, because he felt drained of any reaction, of any beliefs. Kiba, of all people…? But he'd promised he hadn't done it! As Naruto's mind became frantic with questions, it probably might've shown on his face, as Sasuke started answering what wasn't being asked out loud.

"Actually, it wasn't his _suggestion_, per say, but it was his idea nonetheless, and the fact it happened in the end was due to a little slip of tongue. He was talking with Shikamaru about it one day, saying it would be easier getting me have dinner with you than convincing that girl. But he didn't notice Temari's proximity while he said that, and so when she caught the insinuation, she…"

"She went nuts", Naruto finished. It made sense that from there on Shika and Kiba were mere tools of Temari's will. Or victims to Temari's wrath.

"Hn. You could say that".

"How do you know all of this, anyway?"

"Well, your friend had to tell me the entire story before I said I accepted. Of course I demanded to choose a few things since I couldn't choose the place, such as the time and the waiter, but–"

"_I knew you knew Simbad, you bastard!_"

"It was Shino, Naruto. And I–"

"_Whatever then! You tricky little prick, you cheat–_"

" –only did it because I didn't want to lose an unique chance with you".

"…?"

"Naruto, I…"

"Look, don't. Just don't" the blond avoided, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I can't. I already said I won't let you leave me now!"

"But I'm not ready for this! Don't do this, please!" he said in a frantic, loud whisper.

"Naruto". The voice was a demand. A plead. An affirmation. A warning. A declaration. All in one word, in one deep, rich voice that filled Naruto's ears like honey, that made time stop and people bow to him. And if not for Naruto's body, his soul rendered in a deep bow to Sasuke, and the blond listened.

"After they tried to convince Sakura… I believe you know what her reaction was" the blond lowered his head, feeling defeated, even though he couldn't bring himself to feel sad anymore. To that, Sasuke approached until he was right in front of the other. Putting a hand under Naruto's chin, he raised the blond head, making azure clash with charcoal. "I only wish you didn't feel like this over her… you're so much more than this, Naruto… you're so alive, so bright, strong and so certain" he said placing a hand over a tanned cheek, and the blond shivered as his eyes watered "You deserve so much more than her. So much… you deserve someone who really cares about you, someone who wants your best" and as the raven said that, he neared their faces until they were only an inch apart, their breaths hot against the skin.

Naruto started inhaling faster and deeper, unable to contain the anxiety he felt. Sasuke lifted the other arm, finally cupping the blond's face with both hands and always nearing him millimetre by millimetre. By impulse, tanned hands reached up to the shirt over Sasuke's hips, twisting the fabric under his hands just as their lips touched in the smoothest of kisses.

Naruto's eyes closed with force then, creating wrinkles, the same as the raven's orbs fluttered shut with delight. For once they just pecked on the lips, making a little noise at separating. Azure eyes opened half-lidded, intoxicated, and he looked up into darkness a moment before giving in and clashing their mouths together again. The blond released a low moan as the other let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, and at last Naruto embraced Sasuke's body, palming his back and making their fronts touch.

As they opened their mouths and the kiss deepened, the two boys started moving, Sasuke pushing the blond's back against a wall and taking a good hold of bright golden hair. In the bathroom, moans increased along with slight gasps as they slid their tongues together, tasting what could only be known as pure sin. Naruto felt as if in fire, his mind screaming out and trying to grasp onto sense as his hands gripped pale skin almost desperately. Once they rubbed against each other, the blond thought he would lose it, but not before Sasuke decided to suck on his neck, sending pleasant chills all over his body, and taking him even more out of control.

Cold hands began tracing from Naruto's hips up to his waist, at the same time as a tongue licked his left ear, then bit on it. The blond enjoyed Sasuke's ministrations in a daze, eyes closed, face turned up, inviting, slightly open mouth and hands that roamed the other's chest and shoulders. The raven took the hint of fresh breath blowing out of tender parted lips and took them with his own, resuming in the kiss and drawing a new path for his hands.

Howsoever, the blond's thoughts freezed midway as hands snaked down to his butt, squeezing the two halves of it under the pants. Impossibly blue eyes snapped open and he shoved the other forward, disentangling from pale arms and replaying a scene which resembled last Sunday's. Naruto was surprised to find himself so breathless after that, and he was left panting, staring at Sasuke from across the room.

The raven's eyes were wide as he was yet again rejected by the blond. Slowly, his orbs diminished in understanding of what'd caused the act, and he felt regret at the impulse, but never prevented himself from finding it enjoyable, or led himself into finding it wrong. Still, he felt sorry for maybe Naruto wasn't ready for this (sober Naruto), meaning he had some convincing to do.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry".

"_I can bet how truly sorry you are now!_ Every time I'm supposed to have a civilized conversation with you, you just go on and jump on me straight away!"

"And you correspond!"

"So what, _you think I'm your little whore?_"

"That's in _no way_ what I think of you!"

"All you ever do is sweet talking me into getting you what you want, what's the honesty in it? You say I deserve someone who cares about me for real, but you're even worse than Sakura, you–"

"_She despises you!_"

"At least she doesn't deceive me into thinking she likes me just for using me later!"

"Naruto, I _love_ you!" Sasuke pleaded in a strained, desperate voice.

"And how on earth can I believe it? All we ever did was fight before all this happened!"

"Naruto, please" and if the blond thought Sasuke's words lacked truth, he found in those eyes – those beautiful, piercing, as dark as the darkest of nights – in them he found the ultimate proof of his honesty in the shape of emotion about to go overboard. The blond shivered, feeling the remnants of the heat return, and his eyes watered again. "Why do you do this to me?" he inquired in a tiny voice.

"It's not my intention to hurt you, ever. I know, I know that apparently I never liked you, and that I hated you from the way I provoked you, and treated you. But Naruto, I…" Sasuke let his eyes wander into the nothing above them, a glazed, passionate expression on his face that tugged at Naruto's heart "… I felt you were the only one who went right through me, the only one who irked me out of my numbness, and even though it annoyed me, it was also the most wonderful, freeing thing that's ever happened to me". Naruto was startled when he looked the other in the eyes and found there tears about to drop, in a mirror of how he felt himself.

"I thought you loathed me, so I imagined it impossible for us ever getting along. I told myself it was enough for me to interact with you the way we already did, but when Kiba came to me, I couldn't decline it. Perhaps he thought of pulling a prank on you or whatever, but I, for myself, couldn't deny it". Sasuke took a step forward and the blond hesitated while listening to what he said next. "And then we went out that night and I did all the possible to keep up with the role, even though it didn't sound very appeasing, only because acting warm towards you perhaps would've frightened you away even more" the raven got closer, Naruto getting more and more wary by the second. "So we went to your house. And even though I tried, I couldn't help myself from tasting you, and that may have been the time I failed you _the most_, but it was also _the best_ mistake I ever made, and that's how you are for me; I just can't help anything about you, and I _love_ it. I can't help but feeling addicted to you. You enjoyed it throughout, and you're so…" Sasuke caged Naruto between his extended arms, leaning against the wall "...damn, Naruto, you're _so_ intoxicating".

The blond felt breath hit his face as the other exhaled, eyes closed. Although he _did_ feel rather flattered at what Sasuke'd said (and his blush confirmed it), Naruto could barely contain a growing anger that brewed from the pit of his stomach all along the Uchiha's speech.

Sasuke said he loved him.

What if it was all a lie?

For the entire time they'd known each other, they'd been rivals, enemies, _that_ was the truth. And the raven had come up with a completely different explanation for their said to be mutual hatred, saying it was a mistake, and a façade. But honestly, to what point could someone pretend to hate someone else he loved, for the sake of being afraid of showing it? What if Sasuke loved him? Would Naruto be able to love him back? What if Sasuke _really_ loved him? How could he have used Naruto like that? What about Sasuke loving him, for true? Since when did Sasuke blurt out his feelings like that? For the entire time they'd known each other, they'd been rivals, enemies… wasn't that the truth?

What if it was all true?

Sasuke loved him.

The sound of loud steps outside the bathroom halted Naruto's thoughts, and the heat was gone when the raven shoved the wall getting away, just as Kiba burst through the door looking troubled out of his mind.

"Naruto!" Kiba half screamed breathlessly. "Thank God you're here, I've been looking for you everywhere!" the brown-haired boy glanced briefly to Sasuke with an increasingly purple eye and declared next "Look, don't trust a word of what he says to you about me! Whatever it is, even if he says I accidentally told Temari of your date, he _lies_!"

Naruto sighed and lowered his head, frustrated at his friend's stupidity. Kiba'd just written 'guilty' onto his forehead in capital letters, but honestly, the blond couldn't get to feel angry anymore, he was way too confused. So he just looked up and answered instead.

"Don't worry about it dogbreath. He didn't say anything. Where are the others?"

"They're out there looking for you, of course! They were under the impression Sasuke would be… eeeh… I mean, that you guys would… Temari would enjoy whatever you two would be doing".

"Hn".

"Haha, not really, don't worry. I'll go with you then, and calm them down. We have class now, by the way, right?"

"Yeah. I'll head out first" he said and glanced at Sasuke one more time.

"Okay, I'll leave right after you".

As Kiba left the bathroom and the door clicked closed, a deadly silence fell upon the duo. After so much as a few seconds, Naruto turned to leave and Sasuke grasped his arm, calling his name in a plead. The blond breathed two or three times, then pulled himself free from the other and left after Kiba without uttering a word, without looking back.

– Line Break –

Corridor.

Turn, turn, turn, turn, left, right, forward, turn. Yard. Talk, excuse, laugh, decline, pretend, laugh, scratch, blush, laugh, look. Walk, return, walk, turn, turn, left, left, right, enter.

Classroom.

Walk, sit, meet, chat, laugh, respect, watch. Get up, walk, speak, present, project, Science, Politics, Kiba, Naruto, Shika, bow, claps, walk, sit. Ask, out, wander.

Corridor.

Reflect, wonder, brood, chill. Halls, floor, door, bathroom, reminisce, blush.

Sasuke.

…did he care was his love for real trust doubt should I indecision shiver overboard pleasure dream blur sigh build up up up ah ah sigh glow shame shame courage no admission no yes yes please yes no betrayed intruded explored used raven regret love love _love_ forgiveness does he care he does medicine are you fine does he love teary eyes but forced sex I complied but drunk sex he's half wrong he irresistible but he forced he did not I was drunk never mind.

I give in.

– Line Break –

Naruto asked himself begrudgingly since when had he become so soft for his convictions. And since when had his nerves become so shattered. Of course, in many things he was still most absolutely certain – and wouldn't budge for anything – but one of his most solid resolutions had recently been crushed to dust by itself.

Sasuke, who he was _so sure_ he hated, who he might once, or twice, or endless times have sworn to kill, was the reason those convictions had crumbled down. Distance replaced with longing. Hatred replaced with… warmth. The blond couldn't even point out anymore whether what he'd felt was really hatred once in the past. He smiled to himself. His life had become as senseless and out of order as a dream would. And this could only be a dream he was living.

So, even though the blond should feel upset for losing his resolutions, he couldn't feel happier with finding a new one. A new objective, strong as steel, resistant as concrete, building in every step he took down the street to a certain house. Last Monday morning Sasuke'd left college earlier for unknown reasons, and after that morning Naruto couldn't find the nerve to talk to him straight away. So he took all the time until Friday to restructure his courage until he decided, in the middle of some boring studying session, that he should visit the Uchiha. And there he was, in the way to doing just that.

Only a few minutes separated the underground station from Sasuke's house, as Naruto found out when researching the location with the guy named Shanx (who, by the way, was friend's with Kiba as well). So within little time the blond could see a big, two-floored house, with large windows at the front creating a large mirror, very modern looking. If only it was Naruto's objective, he would've observed the pompous garden, the wide garage with two cars, the many other classic sculptures outside giving the house an eclectic fashion. However, he wasn't there for architecture, but for something else entirely.

That said, a tanned fist knocked on the white door and the boy waited until a young man with dark tresses and even darker eyes answered the door. Naruto blinked when, after a moment he realised it wasn't Sasuke, but someone very similar instead. The guy pursed his lips in annoyance before declaring "So you must be Naruto", and turned his back on him to call Sasuke. "He'll be down here in 43 seconds, wait inside". At the cold invitation the blond entered and sat on a huge leather black sofa, waiting for Sasuke in the living room.

Surprisingly enough, the handsome man's predictions were confirmed as when the boy reached 43 in his counting he heard a voice descending the stars behind him "Itachi, if this is another one of your bad… jokes?" Naruto turned on his seat and watched Sasuke paralyzed on one degree, a hand holding the rail. "Hey" Naruto cleared his throat. "You can unpause already".

As if ordered, the raven descended the rest of the stairs, and as he arrived in front of the couch Naruto got up on his feet as well to greet him.

"Naruto".

"Hey".

"I thought… what are you doing here?"

"I was… in the hope we could talk a bit?"

Black eyes blinked as the raven hesitated. "But why would you want to talk to me? We never saw each other after Monday".

"Yeah, I know. I came here kind to revert that".

"Wanna take a sit, then?"

"Uhm, not really, it's fast business… I didn't know you lived with someone".

Once again, Sasuke paused. Naruto didn't know he lived with someone? Ok, so in general lines they didn't know much about each other – yet –, but what did it have to do with the fact their conversation was to be short-lived? Unless… were his plans also amputated because of Itachi's presence there?

"He's my brother".

"Ah, right, I could tell from how similar you two are".

"Hn. Itachi and I are no similar at all" Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed his hands together "Well, yeah, you two look very much alike, even though you may not act very similar, or whatever, I don't know" he finished looking rather distraught, staring at the ground to his left. The Uchiha watched him carefully for a while, then pressed on forward "I believe you're not here for all the small talk, are you?". The blond looked up and answered just as the sound of tires against the asphalt came from where Naruto believed to be the garage of the house.

"No, not really… where's that noise coming from?"

"I'm not sure, I guess that's Itachi's car" the raven went to the window to take a look at the street outside, furrowing his brows at watching a black SUV sprinting by the front of the house. "Hn. He didn't say he was leaving".

"Funny thing, huh?"

Sasuke turned around, throwing a confused glance at Naruto, only to see him sprawled on the couch, legs slightly apart, a defiant look on his face. "Close the curtains. Come take a sit" he said, patting the black leather beside himself. The raven stared a little longer at his figure, deliberating on just what was happening. Normally, he would've felt insulted at the treatment, but he didn't. And usually, Naruto wouldn't act so confidently like this in front of him, but he was. And that, in Sasuke's opinion, was what made the situation even more off. But he marched to the sofa and sat beside the blond nonetheless, readying himself to take whatever was thrown at him. Not that he was clueless of it, but he doubted his speculations could be true, even though he seemed to be proving his assumptions more and more accurate by the second.

"I've always been great with words. I never had problems with expressing myself thoroughly, even when my opinion wasn't very welcomed, or very convenient for the occasion. But you… you make me run out of words. I know I should think of this as something bad, but the feeling I get instead of this powerlessness is much rewarding.

So when I first came to your house, I didn't expect to put it down in words. This thing, whatever it is, this feeling, this uncertainty, this warmth, argh, I don't know" and as Naruto said it he clawed at his chest, giving a frustrated sigh in the end "_This_, what I feel for you, I can't name it. As in I'm not able to. So when Itachi opened the door, I freaked out, but now… I still can't say it. But I believe you'll be able of telling me this yourself after I show you".

And then Naruto kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he was immobile for a moment, but then the blond grabbed a handful of glossy dark hair and he started moving. The raven encircled his waist, bringing the other closer and corresponding the kiss eagerly. Naruto took his time in tasting the other's lips, sucking on them, then prodding with his tongue for entrance.

As the pale boy opened his mouth he entered, claiming dominance while swaying his hands over Sasuke's torso. The both of them moaned as their tongues slid against each other, the raven sucking on Naruto's muscle, and all the groping only contributing to heating up their make out session even more.

After a few minutes, tanned hands grabbed the two sides of a pale face and the blond climbed onto Sasuke's lap, legs spread, creating friction between their groins. He roamed his face with kisses travelling down to a fair, tender neck, sliding his hands over the body of the Uchiha. Taking hold of Sasuke's hands and pinning them down on the couch, the blond latched onto his neck, extracting low moans at creating a perfectly red hickey on the skin.

After finishing his job the blond stood straight and proud, grinning mildly at half-lidded eyes. He dived to swollen lips, claming Sasuke, touching all of him, his hair, head, shoulders, arms, chest, waist, hips, thighs. Then up again to his hips as he roamed the raven's mouth, tasting the soft skin from under his black shirt and removing it in a blur. Pale hands also helped revealing a tanned abdomen, and the friction between their skins erupted with sensations all over their bodies, making them shiver and groan.

Sasuke slid his palms, squeezing Naruto's butt, who this time didn't push away. The raven smiled into the kiss, massaging his ass and earning moans from the man on top of him. The blond popped open one button of the Uchiha's dark jeans and started unzipping it just a moment before he pushed Sasuke down on the length of the sofa, leaning over him and removing it all at once.

A breath caught in the Uchiha's throat as he watched the blond mouth his erection through the fabric of his dark boxers, shameless eyes piercing straight to his charcoal ones. Getting rid of his khaki pants – all the while Sasuke watched the toned muscles of his thighs coming into display –, Naruto resumed in his ministrations, earning a pleasured sigh from the bottom at releasing his cock. The raven declared breathlessly, then:

"Feeling nostalgic of Saturday?"

Azure eyes stared up, as unabashed as last time, and he grinned while gripping the man's dick. "Absolutely", and with that he licked the underside of the length 'til the tip and engulfed if back in, sucking the erection hard and making the raven cry out in pleasure and start at the sudden move.

"Aaaargh, fuck, yes… _Yes_, Naruto"

Throwing a satisfied glance at Sasuke's flushed face and closed eyes, the blond kept bobbing his head up and down, feeling a tug at his head when pale hands twisted his hair with force, urging him on even more. Naruto, even though he believed he could see the Uchiha's face contorted with pleasure numerous times without ever getting tired, knew he had a premise to follow. An objective he'd traced until he got there. And it didn't involve, sadly, the prospect of having Sasuke finish any time soon. No. He would take his time.

So although the blond enjoyed watching him squirming under himself, and although he relished in the knowledge _he_ was the one turning Sasuke into a puddle of sensations, he had to stop. And too soon for a mind that wasn't sense, wasn't thought, wasn't reason, but fog, Naruto sucked his way out and left the other to face reality. The raven groaned in frustration and tried forcing Naruto's head back, but the hand taking hold of golden tresses met resistance, and soon his grip was lost on the other's head.

At not knowing where his partner was anymore, the raven opened his eyes to search and got drowned in blue instantly. Naruto stood right on top of him, on all fours, their chests a mere six inches apart and their erections touching slightly, since the blond had gotten rid of all his clothing. Once again they replayed that night, the night when Sasuke's eyes mesmerized azure ones, only this time it was the opposite. The raven felt lured into that one look that could so paradoxically transpire innocence and sin. He could feel the heat emanating from their bodies, and he felt himself about to explode. The same as he wanted to urge forward, he was also paralyzed, enchanted, seduced.

Without breaking eye contact, Naruto bit onto rosy lips sensually, roaming his hands down to Sasuke's hips. Taking leverage on that part of the raven's body, he raised himself, staring at charcoal, demanding obedience, loyalty and trust. Taking the wet erection with his right hand, the blond positioned it and descended. Descended, so slow. Due to lack of preparation (and alcohol, perhaps), he felt a little more pain than he should have, but it was amazing all the same, and for the first time until then, he closed his eyes. He pushed down, biting on his lip, savouring the pain as it mixed with the feeling of completion, of having Sasuke fill him hole, of dominating, of choosing his own fate and being certain of it.

He released a groan at settling straddled onto his hips, and the raven released a shuddered sigh. Leaning forward onto Sasuke's shoulders, he breathed in and out a few times, calming himself down a bit, and at the feeling of hands running down his sides and halting and his butt, he felt the reassurance he needed and started moving with a tiny smile on his face. Naruto rode slowly, raggedly at first, trying to ease out the initial discomfort of being penetrated without preparation or even lube for that matter, only with his own saliva to make sliding less rough. Nonetheless, after a couple of minutes he felt himself grow confident as the pleasure started sipping through, making him move faster and moan lowly with delight.

Pale hands also helped guide his path, massaging the halves of his ass, and as the mast of Sasuke's penis hit his prostrate he cried out his enjoyment, throwing his head back all the same. Beautiful six-pack muscles from a toned abdomen moved under the skin as the raven thrust up to meet the blond's descents, the former boy doing his best in hitting that same spot time after time. Their interaction created an increasing sound of flesh against flesh throughout the living room, making it all the rawest, most bare feeling of endowing to one another as possible.

As their breaths started coming out in puffs and sweat poured from their forms – Naruto's eyes closed all the while, his face watched by gorgeous charcoal orbs – Sasuke could feel a not so far hue of his orgasm coming, and by the crescendo of the blond's moans, so were his. So it was in a swift move that he lay on top of Naruto, leaning his lover's back against the other end of the sofa that was directly opposite him and started pounding mercilessly into his hole.

The blond cried out in ecstasy from there on, panting, grasping desperately onto whatever he could find as Sasuke hit that special point inside him every time he thrust in. The raven took a hold of his erection just as he felt the first shivers from his orgasm start roaming his groin up to his belly and back, and started pumping at it. After what felt like no time at all, when heat dominated his whole body in a maddening speed, he and Naruto exploded almost in synchrony, the feeling of his channel contracting against his cock prolonging the orgasm and making it more incredible. The blond gave a long, throated scream, gripping on his shoulders with so much force he was sure it would mark, and the face he made at crying out Sasuke's name in pleasure was printed into his sober mind.

But though sober, he could as well have been drunk. Or dreaming. For those moments felt eternal, ethereal, colourful and intense. He was left limp onto his lover's body, the both of them panting with the intensity of what'd just happened, using all of his strength to just remove himself from Naruto and hold the blond against his chest. They evened their breaths after sometime and the shorter boy curled against him, enjoying the afterglow, the heat, the proximity. Living in the dream, of what it could only be a dream.

"Naruto", Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke?" he said looking up, and at the sight of his pale features, he gave the biggest, most fool and gay¹ smile the raven had ever seen, plastered for what seemed would last forever onto that face. Shaking his head, he smiled warmly back, a look of pure happiness and plenitude Naruto had never witnessed, to which he widened his eyes, and laughed next at his own reaction. Sasuke followed in suit at the laughter, and after they got tired of that tender silliness, the raven resumed to what he was about to say earlier. "I think you showed me what you wanted perfectly".

To that he smiled broadly and held the other behind his neck, bringing him in to a kiss that was just a taste, just a seal to a new phase, a mark of the past. With his eyes still closed, he heard Sasuke murmur in his ear "and I would like to show you just how much I feel for you, properly, this time, and times, and times to come". With one last display of the happiest smile of all, Naruto was once again taken into dreamland with Sasuke, taking him along to the world where, in fact, their happiness together was true.

* * *

1 – I put 'gay' there because, you guys know, gay has always meant 'happy', and _then_ it turned into meaning 'homosexual', but I don't know, I just thought it'd sound fun xD

* * *

**A/N: Guuuys, I'm really sooo tired! But, what did you think of it? Does it make any more sense? Lol. Was it fun, or whatever? Haha, leave your opinion, please, write a review, I still have an extra chapter to come. And this chapter only came out because of thosecutelittlewonderfulthingscalled reviews, really. Although late, 'cause, whoosh, I was (and am) busy out of my mind.**

**Anyway, tomorrow morning I got a test, so I'm up to bed :p Love you all, see ya =D**

**P.S: I just started Law University! (or kind of) And it's so crazy because I'm still in the Senior year as well in my Highschool, lol, soo troublesome.**

**PUBLISHED: 08/02/13**


End file.
